Naruto: Way Back When
by Kiba Inuzuka-san
Summary: Based in an alternate modern-ish setting, various cities and countries will be used in this story. Characters will have their original birthdays, but with modern years. This is a Naruto band-fic, they will be from Rock to Punk, Tech to Heavy, leave comments on the comments page, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy. Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru and many others.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own, distribute, or handle anything for Naruto or related articles, merchandise, or stories outside of this or anything I post up here on .**

**Summary: Based in an alternate modern-ish setting, various cities and countries will be used in this story. Characters will have their original birthdays, but with modern years. This is a Naruto band-fic, they will be from Rock to Punk, Tech to Heavy, leave comments on the comments page, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Foreword**

Konohagakure City, Fire County, Japan, July 7th 2029, 8:45 AM

A man mumbled to himself as he sat up, his back popping a bit as he leaned forward on his bed, resting his elbows just above his knees as he looked to his left, at the mirror he had hanging on the back of his closet door. He stood up and reached his right hand to his left shoulder, rubbing the sore muscle he groaned, "Damn, Kiba, you look like hell." A snicker could be heard coming from the door to his room as his oldest child and son stood there, nodding in agreement. "No one asked you Kado." He said with a smile as he ran his left hand through his shaggy, mid-length hair. "I know you didn't dad," Kado began to walk away as he stopped and remembered, "oh, and uncle Naruto is here, he said it was important." With that he walked down the hall to his own room and closed the door. Kiba walked over to his dresser and pulled the top drawer open and grabbed a clean pair of boxers, he closed the drawer as he walked out of his room and started down the stairs.

He reached the landing of the stairs and sighed to himself, "I don't want to deal with anyone today." Putting on a façade smile, he finished walking down stairs and opened the front door, "Hey Naruto, what's up?" The blonde quickly rushed through, nearly pushing his friend over in his bum rush of manic thinking, "Kiba, Kiba, Kiba! I have awesome news!" He yelled out in his excitement. Before Kiba was able to reply Naruto shoved a letter into his face, "Man, the record company, they want us to do a reunion tour! Do you know how amazing that is?" he was smiling ear to ear as he let Kiba read the letter. As Kiba stood there, his jaw was beginning to drop as he read, "Either I'm not reading this right, or it says they'll pay us each, fifty thousand just for signing up for the tour." He lowered the letter and looked up at Naruto with disbelief all over his face, "But, why now? It's been twelve years since we last performed. Why do they want us after so long?" Kiba was asking himself aloud as Naruto was barely containing himself. The brunette was still thinking as he heard the doorbell ringing, 'Now who's here?' he wondered as he opened the front door to see a delivery woman standing there with a package, "I'm looking for a Kiba Inuzuka?" She said in a questioning tone as she lifted the box up to show him.

Naruto pointed over Kiba's shoulder to indicate that's who the woman was looking for, she gave a soft sigh of relief and nodded, "Thank goodness, I've been looking for this address for hours it seems." The woman giggled softly "Well if you'll sign this?" she lifted an electronic pad from her hip and handed it to him, pointing to the line he had to sign. Kiba nodded as he took the pad from her, "Do you know who sent this?" He asked as he signed on the line and waited to hand it back to the woman. She took it back from him and browsed through the paperwork in her other hand, "According to the order, Hiashi Hyuga sent it." She handed him the paperwork and let him see for himself. Taking the papers, Kiba looked through them, with Naruto looking over his shoulders, "Hey, Naruto, you married Hinata, and isn't Hiashi her father?" Naruto silently nodded and snatched the paperwork from Kiba's hands "Yea, but why would he send you a package….?" He asked himself as he started to read the order forms.

The delivery woman lifted her eyebrow, "So, you're Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked the blonde and waited for a response. Not getting one the woman cleared her throat, snapping both men from their collective thoughts as she asked again, "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Both Naruto and Kiba nodded, "Good, I have a package for you too. Do you have any ID?" Naruto started to pat his jacket down, finding his wallet in the right breast pocket; he pulled it out and showed her. "Ok, here take this." She handed Naruto the package meant for Kiba and started to walk back to the truck by the road. "Kiba, what do you think he sent us?" the now confused blonde asked as he shook the box in wonderment. "Stop that." Kiba slapped his friend's hand and took the package from him, "Moron, what if it's breakable?" he asked back, ignoring the blonde's question as he walked over to his couch and sat the box down. "My only question is why would he send ME something, you, you're understandable, you're basically the man's son, but me? I'm just his daughter's childhood friend." He looked around, rubbing his head as he was thinking of how to open the package, "I need some scissors, or a knife." Naruto started to say something as Kado pushed pass him, "Did you look in the kitchen? Like the silverware drawer or the chop block?" the teen said as he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Kiba walked into the kitchen and playfully slapped Kado across the head "No one asked you, but thank you son." Kado nodded and rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle as he grabbed a bottle of Mountain Dew, "You're welcome dad, Yuki woke up, and she's saying she's thirsty."

"Ok, tell her I'll get her something to drink in a little bit, try to get her up and dressed, your uncle and I have something we need to discuss." Kiba said as he moved pass his son and walked over to the counter. Kado nodded and started back up the stairs, "Hi uncle Naruto." He waved and said as he walked back up stairs and to his sister's room. "I found the scissors." Kiba commented as he leaned over the stove and pulled them out of the wooden block. Hearing the delivery woman coming back, Naruto looked up to see her carrying a box slightly smaller than Kiba's, "Do you need help with that?" He asked the woman as she stopped walking in front of him, she shook her head no and placed it down gently as she took the electric pad from her hip, "No, but thank you, and sign here." She said as she handed the pad to Naruto, who took it and signed quickly, "Thank you for your patronage today, Mister Uzumaki, and you as well, Mister Inuzuka." She smiled and waved softly as she turned to leave. Naruto picked his package up and walked inside with it, slightly pushing the door closed with his foot.

Kiba walked back into the living room and around the couch, "Time to see what Hiashi sent us, don't you think?" Naruto nodded as he sat his package down with next to Kiba's. Watching his friend as he started to cut the tape, Naruto started to bounce a little in excitement, "Come on Kiba!" the blonde yelled in his friend's ear. The brunette face palmed Naruto and pushed him down onto the couch "Shut up Naruto, Yuki is just waking up!" he dropped the scissors and clamped his hands over his mouth as he cursed himself in his head for being so loud. Looking at the stairs hoping he didn't wake his daughter any more than she already was, Kiba lowered his hands from his mouth and picked the scissors back up and resumed cutting the tape. A few moments later, Kiba handed the scissors to Naruto as he pulled the flaps open. He looked at his friend who took the scissors and started to slice the tape along the top of the package, putting the scissors down he mimicked his friend and opened the flaps.

Both of them looked down into their packages, with twin gasps the two reached down into the boxes and pulled out guitar cases, both made of black vinyl material and metallic zipper. They looked at each other in disbelief as they held the cases in their hands, "Do you think?" Kiba started as he looked back at the case he held. "No, there's no way Hiashi knew about the record company, is there?" Naruto answered and asked his own question as Kado and Yuki came down the stairs to see their uncle and father. "Dad what is that?" Kado asked as he carried Yuki on his back and came down the stairs. Kiba looked up at his children and smiled, "This, these," he motioned to Naruto's and his new guitar cases, "are going to made us much happier." He said with a grin as he said as he put the case down and heard it something else in the box, "Kiba, I think there's something else in the box." Naruto said as he looked in his own box and pulled out a replica version of the old 1971 Gibson Les Paul his father gave him, he reveled in the memories of playing his old guitar as he looked over the new one in his hands. While Naruto looked over the guitar in his hand, Kiba reached down, looking down into the box, he smiled as he lifted a new Stratton Fender Guitar from the box and called Kado over, "This is a near perfect copy of the first guitar your mother gave me for our second year anniversary." Kado sat Yuki on the couch and went to move the box over, "Uh, dad, there's something else in here." He said as he leaned over and lifted another guitar out. Kado noticed it had a note attached to it as he handed the guitar to his father. "What's the note say dad?" He asked as he watched his father stare at the guitar.

Snapping out of his stupor, Kiba reached down and pulled the note from the strings and opened it, reading it aloud, "Dear, Kiba. If I and Hanabi have our dates correct, and remembered correctly, then by the time you open this, it will either be your birthday, or the day after. I just thought that, as your old manager, and with the news, I'm sure somebody has brought to your ears, you may need these. Have a happy birthday, Kiba, sincerely Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuga." Kiba put the letter down and looked over at Naruto, "Do you think that he remembered what each band member used to play?" Kiba asked Naruto in disbelief as he looked over the acoustic guitar in his hands, smiling even more now as he remember the first guitar he ever got, the one his mother gave him for his eleventh birthday. "I don't think so, but he did remember your birthday and like the note said he was our manager, so maybe he did?" Naruto asked in a questioned tone as he continued to look over the guitar. Kado now seemed confused as he sat down with his sister, "Dad, what are you talking about? You never played an instrument, have you?" He asked as he watched his father strum the guitar and leaned back on the couch.

"Kado, your father was one of the best guitarists in this part of the country, trust me, I would know." Naruto said quietly as he moved the box out of his way and sat down, putting the guitar on his lap as he threw the strap over his shoulder. "And how do you know that, uncle Naruto?" Yuki finally spoke up as she looked at her father and surrogate uncle. Naruto smiled as Kiba answered his daughter, "Because Yuki, I used to play acoustic and lead guitar for your uncle, back when you were a happy thought of your mommy and daddy's, even before your big brother was born." Kado head tilted and shook his head in disbelief, "Dad, used to play guitar in your band? And was the best in the country?" he asked with a snicker. "He was the best in this part of the country, young man." A new voice rang out from the opened door.

An older woman, in her early-to-mid fifties stood in the front door, a gentle smile laid on her lips as she looked at the small group, "Hello there everyone." The woman said. "Auntie Shizune!" Yuki yelled out as she jumped off the couch and ran to the woman. Naruto and Kiba both put the instruments down, looking towards the woman with happy smiles, "Shizune, did you know Hiashi was doing this?" Naruto asked as his happy, playful tone dropped quickly to a more serious one. She nodded and knelt down, lifting Yuki into her arms, "Yes, as a matter of fact I did know, who do you think gave him the idea?" she asked as she answered Naruto while hugging the young girl in her arms. Kiba looked at her and asked "So it was your idea for a reunion tour?" Shizune nodded as she put Yuki down, "Yes it was, is that a bad thing? And I don't get a hug, Kado? Are you too old to hug your aunt now?" she asked the teen with a feigned look of anger as she walked into the living room as Kado stood up and hugged the older woman.

"But how did you get our manager to get us a reunion tour without consulting any of us?" Kiba asked as Kado helped the elderly woman to the couch. "That's easy to answer, everyone else said yes already." Naruto and Kiba both looked at her, then each other, "Everyone else? Hinata agreed too?" Naruto asked as he picked the guitar back up and placed it on his lap as he sat down, adjusting it to balance the weight evenly on his thigh. "Yes, she was the first to agree, she said that she'd love to do it again, even just once, to relive the old days, before the band fell apart." Naruto nodded in acknowledgement as Kiba partly growled out, "We didn't fall apart! We broke up because…." he couldn't finish his reply, both Shizune and Naruto looked out down as Kado and Yuki just looked confused, "Because why, daddy?" Yuki finally asked to break the silence as she moved over closer to her father. "We broke up the band because your mother died, you were just born, and Kado was only a few years old." He answered the little girl and looked down at her, his eyes threatening tears as he tried to hold a façade smile of happiness for his daughter.

Kado stood up and walked over to uncle, "What happened?" was all he asked, making his uncle start to think. He rubbed his chin in thought before answering, "Honestly, I think your old man should answer that." Naruto looked over to Kiba who was about to speak before Shizune spoke up, "Why don't you start at the beginning?" she suggested hoping to turn the mood happier again, Yuki smiled and bounced on the couch, "Yea, yea daddy, tell us. Tell us." Kiba looked up at Kado, who nodded in agreement, "Yea, start with the beginning dad, how did you guys managed to form a band?" he asked as he sat back down on the couch with his sister and aunt. "Well, that's not exactly a quick answer, as Shizune knows, it was difficult, and tiring at first, wasn't it, Naruto?" Kiba looked over to the blonde who sighed, "You can say that again, fu….heck I can't recall a single night that wasn't tiring really."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own, distribute, or handle anything for Naruto or related articles, merchandise, or stories outside of this or anything I post up here on (insert sad face here).**

**Summary: Based in an alternate modern-ish setting, various cities and countries will be used in this story. Characters will have their original birthdays, but with modern years. This is a Naruto band-fic, they will be from Rock to Punk, Tech to Heavy, leave comments on the comments page, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy. **

**(P.S. I don't really care if you like it, it's for fun and I enjoy it, until it gives me a headache.) **

**(P.P.S. I was joking, your opinions are loved and welcome, all fans, follows and most critics are valued, but only if you give me good reviews.)**

**(P.P.P.S. Should I attempt, (Notice I say attempt) to write songs for this story, or just pick songs from current and past bands for them to play that fit them? Poll will be open, as well as suggestions.)**

_**Chapter One: Old Beginnings**_

Konohagakure City, Fire County, Japan, August 3rd 2010, 5:23 PM

Naruto was leaning against the wall as his cell went off in his pocket, taking it out he read the two messages that came in as a look of horror crawled onto his face, "No, man! Damn it!" He yelled as he started to bang the back of his head against the wall of his best friend's basement, "Sasuke!" An onyx haired teenager sat up from the futon in the corner, with a yawn and look of annoyance on his face he answered, "What Naruto, why are you yelling again?" Naruto spun around and tossed the phone onto the futon next to Sasuke. He grabbed the phone and began reading the second message "Are you serious? When did he send you this?" he asked as he threw his legs over the side of the futon to help himself sit up. "I would guess when I started fucking Sasuke!" The blonde answered as he slid down the wall until he sat at the base and sighed, "What are we going to do? That makes what, the third guy that quit on us in two months?" he asked.

Sasuke leaned his head back and groaned, "Damn it, I don't know man. Did he say why he was quitting?" Naruto leaned his head down into his palms, thinking for a moment he sighed before answering "No, not really, the message he just sent only says that he wants out." Naruto looked up from his hands and watched Sasuke stand, "What do you think we should do man?" Sasuke shook his head and walked over to the tv sitting across from the futon, "How the hell do I know what to do?" he knelt down and started to look through the collection of movies and games. With a deep groan Naruto started resumed banging his head on the wall as he tried to think about what to do. "I guess we could try asking around, maybe see about putting an article in the newspaper?" He suggested to Sasuke, who seemed to ignore his ideas, "Hey? Sasuke, are you listening at all?" the blonde asked with his voice starting to sound irritated.

Sasuke looked over at his friend and sighed, "Get out." Standing from his spot at the wall Naruto started to laugh, "That's a good one; you'd kick your best friend out of your house, and all for asking you what we're going to do for the band?" The onyx haired teen shook his head and stood up, "No, I'd kick my best friend out," he sighed again, "of the band so it could actually go somewhere." The two looked at each other, both silent as Sasuke knelt back down and continued to look through the collection of discs, "You're kidding me, right? I helped you start all of this; it was my godfather's money that founded this, while your dad just sat on his ass and laughed at us for even trying." Naruto yelled out as he clenched his left hand into a fist then groaned, "You know what, you aren't even worth it Sasuke, I'll see you back in school when it starts this fall."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto then tossed the phone back to him, "No you won't, I'm not going back to Konoha High, I've been transferred to a private school." He leaned back and sat on the floor, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but this band thing, with you it would never work." Naruto stayed quiet as he caught his phone, turning around he gave a short wave as he started up the stairs. The blond sighed, "Sorry to even bother then, Sasuke." He muttered as he made it up the stairs and opened the door. Sasuke sat there in silence again, thinking about what he just did, 'It's too late to go back now, I'll make due and form a new band.'

Konohagakure City, Fire County, Japan, August 3rd 2010, 6:18 PM

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled his keys out as he groaned, leaning his forehead against the front door he heard his father on the other side of the door, 'At least he's home today.' He thought as he opened the door and threw his keys onto the table next to the door, "I'm home." A man with long, paper colored spiky hair peeked out from around the corner, "Hey, Naruto, how'd practice go over at the Uchiha's today?" he asked as a loud pop could be heard, followed by a heavy crash. Naruto rose an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen to see his godfather soaked and laying on the floor, "What the hell happened?" he looked down at the man and after not getting an answer, he knelt next to him, "Need some help or are you going to continue napping in….wait what are you covered with anyway?" He shook his godfather and sighed, "Only you, Jiraiya could get knocked out cold by," he ran his finger over the Jiraiya's arm and scooped up the liquid, sniffing it he scowled, "Ew, what the hell is this?"

Jiraiya groaned and opened his eyes to see Naruto leaning down above him, "Its dinner, I decided to try to make leaks, but yea…." He looked at the stove top to make his point as he sits up. Naruto just shook his head and started to laugh as he watched the old man, "Wow, what Tsunade would pay to see you get knocked on your back by food." He joked as he backed away from Jiraiya to give him more space to get up, "When did you start cooking anyway?" Jiraiya smirked and reached up to grab the counter, "I started cooking when Tsunade bet me that I couldn't cook to save a life." The blonde looked confused before Jiraiya's comment sank in, "Wait, you hoped that Tsunade's major back luck would help you win a bet?" Jiraiya nodded as he pulled himself off the floor, "Yea, I see how that might have back fired on me."

Naruto just laughed, "Back fired? You couldn't have picked a worse reason to bet against Granny Tsunade." Jiraiya barred his teeth as he groaned, "Oh shut up Naruto, you know just as good as I do that Tsunade's luck is so bad, a broken mirror would be likely bring her good luck instead." Naruto thought for a second then nodded, "Touché, pervert-sami." He bowed jokingly as he snickered and looked at Jiraiya, "So, want some help cleaning up this failed experiment you tried calling dinner?"

Jiraiya shook his head and looked at the clock, "Na, it's only 6:27, want some take out?" he asked while he moved stuff around on the counter in his attempts to find a rag to wash up. Naruto started thinking, than practically yelled in Jiraiya's ear, "Yea, I wanna go to Ichiraku Ramen!" the old man groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he smiled to himself, 'He might as well be a clone of you, Kushina.' Jiraiya walked past Naruto and started for his room, "We'll leave when I get out of the shower, so get ready got it?" He said, hoping Naruto was listening.

Naruto grinned happily, seemingly forgetting about his argument with Sasuke as he went to his room, humming quietly to himself. A few moments later, the two met by the front door, "Let's go Naruto, Ichiraku Ramen awaits." The now energetic blond nodded as he grabbed his keys from the table and opened the door to see his 'adopted older brother' Kakashi about to knock, "Yo, Naruto, where you headed?" he asked as he saw Jiraiya standing behind the door, he bowed respectively to the elderly man, "Jiraiya-sami." Was all he said as he straightened his stature, the two exchanged quick glances to one another before Naruto answered.

"We're headed to Ichiraku since the pervert thought he could cook dinner to win a bet." Naruto chuckled out as Kakashi looked at Jiraiya, "You took that bet too then?" he asked as they came out of the house to meet him on the front patio. Reluctantly Jiraiya nodded as he spoke, "Yea, Naruto already gave me a 'lecture' about that, did you take the bet?" the white haired man shook his head, "There's no way I would fall for that, Anko took it though, thought she'd make some easy money from it." They heard Naruto snicker under his breath as he walked to the car, mumbling "That's never a good idea to bet against Granny Tsunade in the first place, she's a sore loser."

The two older men both head tilted then sighed in unison, "He's right you know." They said together as Naruto got into the front passenger side of Jiraiya's jeep. "So, wanna join us for some dinner, Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked as he began walking to the vehicle, Kakashi thought for a moment before smiling behind his bandages, "Only if you're paying, you owe me from your last little bet against Naruto after all." Jiraiya's shoulders sank, visible worry grew on his face, "Don't bring that up around Naruto, he still hasn't forgotten that I lost that one." Kakashi laughed, not worrying a bit about Naruto hearing him, "You're the one that lost a foot race against a twelve year old, not me, even if it was almost five years ago." He walked to the jeep and opened the front passenger side, looking in at his 'brother', "Get in the back, I'm calling shotgun."

Naruto scoffed, "Like hell you are, I was here first." He slammed his feet onto the floor board and grabbed the arm rest of the jeep in an attempt to show his resistance to Kakashi. "Cute Naruto, now get in the back." He ordered the blond as he reached in and grabbed his shirt collar to pull him out. The blond growled and he held onto the arm rest, pushing at Kakashi with his free hand, "You can sit in the back damn it, it's my turn." He laughed as Kakashi lost his grip and fell back onto the driveway. Jiraiya slapped himself on the face and sighed, "You'd think you two were actually brothers with how you tend to act out." The bandaged man groaned as he stood up, rubbing his tail bone as he glared at Naruto, "You're lucky you're like a brother to me."

Naruto simply stuck his tongue out at Kakashi and closed the door as he buckled in, again humming quietly to himself as Jiraiya opened the driver's door and climbed into the jeep. "That one of your new songs, Naruto?" he asked his surrogate son as he pulled his keys from his pocket and started the jeep, Naruto just nodded as he hummed, not wanting to discuss another. Kakashi opened the back passenger door and sat down behind Naruto, "How's that going anyway, the whole band thing, Sasuke's brother sent me a text saying you got into a fight tonight, everything ok?" Naruto stiffened up at the mention of Sasuke's name before nodding and answering, "Yea, just a bit of an argument, that's all."

Jiraiya noticed Naruto's sudden change of attitude but stayed quiet as he put the jeep into gear, "Well, let's not talk about some argument, let's just get some dinner, agreed?" Kakashi and Naruto both nodded in agreement as Jiraiya started to back out of the drive way, "Good, then we'll have a peaceful dinner….then pry into Naruto's personal life." He grinned as Naruto growled at him and Kakashi for snickering in the back seat. "You guys fucking suck," The blonde mumbled under his breath as he huffed and folded his arms over his chest, "just drive the jeep, pervert-sami."

Ichiraku Ramen, Konohagakure City, Fire County, Japan, August 3rd 2010, 6:53 PM

Jiraiya pulled into the parking lot of Ichiraku Ramen and slowed the jeep to a near stop, "Whoa, they seem kinda busy today. Wonder what the occasion is?" Naruto asked as he looked around the packed parking lot, Kakashi leaned forward and read the sign on the side of the building. "Hmm, 'Come order our new special, now triple the ramen for the same price as our normal order.' Weird, you would think that wouldn't gather so many people." Jiraiya nodded as Naruto saw one of his old classmates, "Look, there's Shikamaru, maybe he'll know what's going." He unbuckled and opened the door, jogging up to the brown haired teen who yawned with heavy bags under his eyes. "How does someone that sleeps as much as you look so dead tired Shikamaru?"

The newly addressed teen turned to face his friend, "Oh, hey Naruto, you know how my mom gets when she gets angry, what are you doing here anyway, hear about the new special?" the blonde nodded in understanding, "Yea, your mom gets seriously scary when she gets mad, your dad piss her off again?" Shikamaru shook his head and waved for Naruto to follow him as he walked towards the building, "Na, this time is was Fugaku Uchiha, you know, Sasuke's dad." Naruto rubbed his chin, trying to figure out how Sasuke's dad had anything to do with it. "Sasuke came over with his dad to talk to my old man about the band, he was bragging about kicking you out, I knew Uchiha egos were big, but man Sasuke's is as big as Sakura's forehead nowadays."

Naruto closed his eyes and started to snicker when he hear someone growl behind him, he stood up as a chill when down his spine while he gulped, "Shi-Shikamaru, tell me that Sa-Sakura isn't behind me?" He peeked his left eye open to find Shikamaru quickly entering the building, "You coward!" he yelled as he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Turning around he was met with the smiling face of a pink haired girl, smiling back Naruto waved softly then took a step back, "H-haha, hey there Sakura…." She smiled again as she reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Hi there, NARUTO!" she tossed him over her shoulder and looked down at him as he landed on the asphalt, "Did I hear you say something about my forehead again?!" she asked loudly as other patrons stopped to watch the two.

Naruto groaned and kept his eyes closed from the impact as he answered, "Oh, fuck Sakura that hurt, and it was Shikamaru, hurt him for once." The pinkette knelt down and looked at his closed eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I hurt you too badly did I?" she asked calmly as he opened his eyes, he shook his head no and looked back into her jade colored eyes with his own ocean blue eyes. "Good," she said then punched him in the head, "you moron, I heard Sasuke kicked you out of the band, are you stupid?" Naruto sat up slowly and rubbed his head, "Ow, what the hell Sakura, your boyfriend gets kicked out of his band and you abuse him instead?" he asked as she held a hand out to help him up, "Well, my boyfriend is the idiot that got thrown from his own band, as you said."

Naruto groaned, knowing she was right as he took her hand to help him stand up, "Oh, you know, they say knowledge never hurts, but it sure does when it comes from you." He snickered as he rubbed his back and leaned back enough to make his joints pop. "Wait, how did you know Sasuke threw me out?" Sakura reached down and pulled her cell from her jacket pocket, "He sent me a text, as well as Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Lee and Neji." Naruto sweat dropped at the news, 'He's telling everyone?' he thought to himself as he and Sakura walked to the building, "Where is Shikamaru anyway?" Sakura asked as Naruto opened the door for her, he pointed over the far corner of the restaurant as he spotted the boy sitting with another classmate of theirs.

His girlfriend grinned and popped her knuckles as she smiled innocently when Shikamaru looked up to wave them over, the other boy turned to see who Shikamaru was waving to, "Oh, I know that smile, Shikamaru did you piss off Sakura?" The chubby teen with auburn tinted hair asked as he started to eat his food, "Shut up and eat Choji, maybe she doesn't know I said anything." He replied as he started to eat his own food as Sakura walked over to their table. Sakura sat next to Choji and smiled at him, "Hi Choji, order your normal twin-double?" he nodded his head, mumbling "Yes." As he tried to answer her, Shikamaru lifted his bowl to his mouth and sipped at the broth, trying to occupy himself as Naruto came to the table with two drinks after placing his and Sakura's order.

"Hey, Shikamaru, why did you take off so faster after our talk?" Naruto asked casually as he sat down and handed Sakura her cup, "Oh, and one diet Pepsi for you." He said while handing her a straw, she smiled and took them both, "Thank you, Naruto." She answered quietly and looked at Shikamaru, "Yea, why did you walk away so quickly, Shikamaru?" He kept sipping the broth slowly to buy his time and think of an excuse, then put the bowl down and smiled at Choji, "I promised Choji I'd buy him dinner tonight since I got a new job." Choji looked up from his bowl and rose an eyebrow, "No you didn't, I didn't even kno -" he shut up when he felt Shikamaru kick him in the shin and glared at him to be quiet, "oh yea, Shikamaru said he'd pay for dinner."

Naruto shook his head and lifted his cup to his mouth, tsking at Shikamaru while taking a drink of his Mountain Dew. "Oh, is that so, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked as she clenched her hand into a loose fist, Shikamaru nodded and gulped silently, hoping she'd think he was telling the truth, "Ok, that's nice of you to pay for Choji's dinner like that." She said after a few moments of thinking, "Yea it is, wait what?" Naruto seemed confused and irritated at his girlfriend, Naruto leaned over the table and whispered to Sakura "I get the crap knocked outta me for his comment and you let him off the hook?" Sakura reached over the table and grabbed his collar again, making him flinch expecting to get punched again as she kissed him, then whispered in his ear. "Choji's gonna cause Shikamaru's wallet more pain than my fist will cause him right now." Naruto looked at her and grinned, "Very good point."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own, distribute, or handle anything for Naruto or related articles, merchandise, or stories outside of this or anything I post up here on (insert sad face here).**

**Summary: Based in an alternate modern-ish setting, various cities and countries will be used in this story. Characters will have their original birthdays, but with modern years. This is a Naruto band-fic, they will be from Rock to Punk, Tech to Heavy, leave comments on the comments page, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

_**Chapter Two: Ichiraku Ramen Confrontation**_

Ichiraku Ramen, Konohagakure City, Fire County, Japan, August 3rd 2010, 7:27 PM

Naruto sat back then rubbed his stomach, "Ah, nothing beats Ichiraku Ramen!" he grinned sheepishly as he looked over at Sakura. He tilted his head as he waved his hand in front of her face, snapping his fingers at her, "Sakura-chan, you in there?" he asked as she was pulled out of her daze. "y-yes?" she asked while looking over at him, "You ok, Naruto?" The blonde blinked at her, shaking his head, "Yea I'm fine, just wondering if you are. You just started to space out a second ago." The pinkette shook her head, looking back towards the door as Sasuke came into the restaurant. "Ugh, what's he doing here, he doesn't even like ramen."

Shikamaru woke up from his slouched position on the bench, "What's who doing here, Naruto?" he mumbled as he stretched. Naruto pointed towards the doors at Sasuke, "Him, and is that Neji and Sai?" Shikamaru rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked at the group as they entered, "Well fuck…." Shikamaru leaned over the table, shaking a snoring Choji's arm, "Wake up, we have to go, now!" he exclaimed out softly as he tried to wake Choji. Naruto moved to hide Shikamaru behind him a bit, "What's your issue, it's only Kabuto and Juugo with him." The pineapple haired teen nodded, "Yea it's only them, but all three of them have a small bone with me and Choji."

Sasuke scanned the restaurant, glaring into the crowded building as he looked around, "He's here, if there's one thing that blonde moron loves, it's a ton of ramen for a cheaper price." Kabuto chuckled then spotted Naruto and Sakura before tapping on Sasuke's shoulder, "The idiotic blonde is over there, and it looks like your fangirl is there too." Sasuke spun around on his heels and smirked as he started to walk towards the booth Naruto and Sakura occupied with Shikamaru and Choji. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Shikamaru repeated as he noticed Sasuke coming closer, "Naruto, you need to help me get Choji out of here." The spiky haired teen nodded as Sakura stood from the table, "Sakura-chan, buy us some time?" she nodded as she started to walk towards the approaching three.

"Hey Sasuke, Juugo, Kabuto what's new with you guys?" she asked as she stopped in front of the group, trying to obscure their view of the table as Naruto stood up and moved over to Choji and hoisted his sleeping figure onto his shoulder, "Shit, how much does he weigh now?" Naruto asked as he stood with Choji as Shikamaru lifted his other arm over his shoulder, "I don't know, you know how sensitive he is about his weight, Naruto." Mumbling an apology, Naruto helped Shikamaru take Choji along the back wall to the counter, "Psst, Ayame, psst." He called out to the woman behind the counter, "You have to help us get out of here before Sasuke finds us, please?"

Hearing her name, the brunette woman nodded, taking orders as she lifted the barrier of the counter, "I don't think dad would want the shop to go through bad publicity because of the Uchiha kid." Naruto smiled as he hurried through the kitchen door with Shikamaru and Choji, "Well that got us out of his sight, thanks Naruto." Shikamaru thanked as they leaned against the wall to better support Choji, "You're my friends, why wouldn't I help, and besides, Jiraiya is here too, so we can give you a ride to your place and drop Choji off." Naruto said quietly as he peeked through the little Plexiglas window, seeing Sakura still talking to Sasuke, 'I need to thank her for helping.' He thought to himself as he looked at Shikamaru, "Let's go, we'll be home free soon." The two shared a nod as they hoisted Choji back up and started to carry him through the kitchen. "Man, when he passes out, he really passes out huh?" Naruto asked as Choji groaned quietly, Shikamaru nodded, "Yea, you should see him after his dad makes barbeque, it's even worse than this."

Naruto laughed softly as he moved out from under Choji's arm, leaving him with Shikamaru as he opened the back door. Peeking out, Naruto didn't see anyone and waved Shikamaru over, "Seems clear to me, come on." He held the door open as Shikamaru brought Choji over and went outside. "What did he drive tonight?" Shikamaru asked as he looked around what section of the parking lot he could see. Naruto looked around and sighed, "He drove the jeep, you know that maroon one he bought last year, but I don't see it around here, he must of parked out front." Leaning down, Naruto lifted Choji's left arm back over his shoulders.

The two teens carried their friend through the parking lot, finding Jiraiya's jeep after a few moments, "There it is, after we get you and Choji inside, I'll find the pervert." Shikamaru nodded as he started to pick up his pace, trying to quickly get to the vehicle. Kabuto stepped out from around the front of a truck, smiling calmly at Naruto and Shikamaru, "Hello Naruto, Shikamaru." He greeted the two as they stopped, looking at him a few meters from the jeep. "Shit," Mumbled Naruto as he lifted Choji off of him, "Shikamaru take him to the jeep." He walked closer to Kabuto and gritted his teeth, "Since when are you Sasuke's lackey?" the blonde asked with a grin as he looked at the snow haired teen. Kabuto only smiled as he watched Shikamaru walk around them and leave for Jiraiya's jeep.

"I'm not his lackey, I'm his drummer." Kabuto finally answered as Shikamaru left view, Naruto then slightly raised his right eyebrow, "His drummer? Like for the band?" the boy nodded as he pushed his glasses back onto his face and moved closer to him, "That's correct, and he asked me to help him and Neji stop you from starting one of your own." Naruto took a step back, clenching his hands into fists as he watched the pale teen, "Stop me? Fat chance." He rushed forward as he drew his left arm back, "Nobody is my boss, but me!" he threw his fist forward, feeling his fist connect with what he thought was Kabuto's cheek. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." He said quietly as he caught his hand, "Haven't you learned anything about me from our past encounters at school?"

Naruto tried to move away, but Kabuto had his fist gripped like a vice, "Not at thing, other than you're nothing but a cheap, lying snake." He yanked his hand from Kabuto's grip then dropped down into a kick, aiming at the side of Kabuto's right knee which caused him to jump back a bit. Snickering, Kabuto adjusted his glasses as he looked at Naruto, "Oh, this is going to be fun." He licked his lips and dashed at Naruto, throwing a left jab towards the blonde's face. Naruto brought his arms to block the punch as Kabuto threw his weight down and slid into baseball slide under the blonde's feet, trying to push him off balance. Naruto stumbled as he side stepped, regaining his footing shortly after as he reached for Kabuto's shirt collar, pulling his head down and slamming it into the asphalt. Hearing a sickening crack and the sound of blood dripping, Naruto looked down at the unconscious Kabuto, his face and shirt covered in blood as his glasses fell to the ground. Naruto started to leave, but stopped when he heard the white haired teen, "That hurt, Naruto." He hissed out as he rolled onto his stomach and slowly stood up, brushing his hand through his blood soaked hair.

Kabuto looked at the grey, blood strained glove on his hand and called out to Juugo, "Are you done watching now?" Naruto looked around as Juugo came up from behind him, shoulder ramming him into a nearby SUV. He looked sad as Naruto's head bounced off the rear window, leaving an indented crack in the glass as he fell to the asphalt. Slowly, Sasuke came walking out of the shadows, Sakura at his side, "See, dobe, you can't even hold yourself together enough to win a simple fight." The onyx haired teen knelt down next to his former friend, "Consider this a parting gift, a thank you for leaving me the material, and equipment needed to form a good band." He stood and put his foot on Naruto's shoulder, pushing him onto his back. They all looked confused, Sakura the most seeing her boyfriend smiling as his face was gashed open and bleeding out onto the pavement. "N-Naruto, why are you happy?" she asked, thinking he was unconscious.

Naruto whispered something, slowly lifting his hand to wave Sakura down to hear him. She crouched down and put her ear to his lips, "I'm not happy, just glad to finally see the real Sakura, the user and abuser, just like the Uchiha bastard…." He passed out from the pain in his head as Sakura stood up, "Hmm, damn moron, serves you right for upsetting Sasuke-kun." She said as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and buried her face in his collar. Juugo looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke we need to go, Shikamaru may be coming back anytime now, and we don't need people knowing who was involved."

The Uchiha nodded and pulled Sakura to his side, "We'll meet at my place in an hour, that should give us enough time to come up with alibis about this little…exhibition event of yours." He looked at Kabuto and Juugo, "I'll text you the directions to my house later." They both nodded, looking down at the blonde as they left Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke-kun, you love me right?" the pinkette asked as she looked into his coal colored eyes, Sasuke nodded, "Of course I do, Sakura." He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his as he kissed her softly.

Konohagakure City, Fire County, Japan, July 7th 2029, 9:31 AM

Kado just blinked at his uncle, "Wait, you're telling me that you were beat up by the nurse and the assistant coach of my school?" Naruto nodded, before he could say anything more Kado started to laugh, standing from the couch he started for the stairs to go back to his room, "Wow uncle Naruto, you must've been a wimp back then." Shizune reached out and grabbed Kado's arm as he walked past her, "You don't know how Kabuto used to be, he wasn't anything like the seemingly perfect person he is now." She said to the teen and pulled him back to the couch, "Now sit down, the story isn't over yet." Kado sat back on the couch and huffed as he listened as his father and uncle continue their story, "Anyway, it was about five days later when I woke up, and that was the day I reacquainted myself with your aunt Hinata and your mother, they both worked at the hospital as high school volunteers."

Konohagakure Hospital, Konohagakure City, Fire County, Japan, August 8th 2010, 9:38 AM

Naruto groaned, slowly opening his eyes with a sharp hiss as the sore muscles and nerves around his body felt like they throbbed as he looked around and tried to sit up, but then got light headed and laid back on the bed. Looking at the bed, he figured he was in his hospital room and reached to the small table on his right side, searching for the remote in hopes of calling a nurse to his room. "Damn it, I hate Sasuke's little groupies." He mumbled to himself as he found the remote, hitting the call nurse button he tossed it down and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Felt like a tank, didn't it? Juugo tackling you I mean." A voice called out as the door to the restroom opened. Turning to find the source of the voice, Naruto saw his friend Shikamaru again. "Hey, yea, but how'd you know it was Juugo, thought you took Choji to Jiraiya's jeep." Shikamaru nodded as he walked around and pulled a chair up to the bed, "I did, and by the time I was able to get back after finding it, I saw Sasuke taking off with Sakura as Juugo and Kabuto left in another direction." He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees as he looked at Naruto. "Nice face gear by the way, the look suits you." He snickered as Naruto looked confused, Shikamaru pointed to a mirror, "Look."

Naruto turned his head in the opposite direction, looking at his reflection he noticed what Shikamaru meant, his entire head looked to be covered in bandages, mostly around his forehead and cheeks. "So, how are you feeling, like shit I bet, right?" Shikamaru asked, Naruto shook his head, a smile forming on his lips, "No, I feel great, relieved really, and happy." He looked back towards Shikamaru, whose own face now wore a confused expression, "Happy? You've been asleep for five days, Naruto." The blond kept smiling, not caring as he laid back on the bed, "Yea, but now I know Sakura's been using me, and now I don't have to deal with her beatings every day anymore." Shikamaru rubbed his chin, "Hell that is a good reason to be happy, right on Naruto." He looked up, seeing the time he sighed, "Its 9:52 and I still need to get a few things from the store on the way home for my mom, I'll tell her you finally woke up, get some rest." The blond eye ticked, "Rest? You just said I was asleep for five days!" He lashed out with a sarcastic tone as he grabbed the remote again. "I'll be by when you get released, ok? Kiba and I need to talk to you later." Naruto just waved him off, not paying much attention.

Konohagakure Hospital, Konohagakure City, Fire County, Japan, August 8th 2010, 9:30 AM

Outside at the nurse's station, a brunette haired girl waved her friend over, "Hinata, Hinata over here." The girl in question looked up from the medical charts in her hands as she walked over, "Yes, Sango-san?" she asked as she put the charts on the counter and leaned over it to look at her friend, "What was the name of that crush of yours from school?" she asked as she looked up from the computer in front of her. Hinata blinked, wondering why her friend wanted to know, "Oh, no real reason, just curious, I mean, you know how bad I crushed on Kiba after all, so just tell me." Sango said, her voice gently commanding as Hinata sighed, "His name was Naruto Uzumaki, but I haven't seen him since I left Konohagakure High and started being home schooled to by my father." Sango looked back at her computer, "Oh, well in that case never mind, cause I thought I saw his name in the registry, guess not though." She said as she looked over the names, "'Cause there's a Naruto Namikaze in room 306, and a Karen Uzumaki in room 307 across the hall, guess I just read the names together again, sorry." Hinata shrugged, "Its ok, I already came to terms about never seeing him again." She said softly as she lifted her charts back up, seeing that Naruto Namikaze's was a few charts under Karen Uzumaki's.

Hinata walked to room 307 and gently knocked on the door, pushing it open she looked inside and saw Karen sitting on her bed with her legs crossed over, "Hello again, Uzumaki-san, feeling any better?" she asked as she crossed the room and stood next to Karen. The red haired teen girl looked over at Hinata and smiled, "Oh, I'm great Hyuga-_san._" She growled out, "Why am I even here? I feel fine damn it." Hinata looked at her chart, "Well, that's why I'm visiting you the doctor says you can go home now, that's if you don't get worse again." She said with a smile. Hearing that she can go home, Karen jumped up and smiled, "Hell yes, no more crappy hospital food for me." She laughed and fell on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

Hinata giggled at Karen's sudden excitement, catching her attention, "What's so funny?" Karen asked, "Well, you just reminded me of an old friend of mine, you have the same last name." Hinata explained and quickly looked down as her voice saddened. "You mean someone with the name Uzumaki?" Karen head tilted as Hinata nodded a yes, "Then you may mean my cousin Naruto, right?" Hinata nodded again, "Yes, he was an old friend of mine from school, but I lost contact with him a few years ago, it's like Naruto Uzumaki never existed." She sighed, making Karen put on a confused look. "Never existed is right, his real name isn't Uzumaki, that is, or was, his mom's name. His dad's name was Namikaze." Karen told her as she stood up and heard yelling coming from the room next to hers, "Besides, he's here isn't he?" Hinata looked back up and asked, "He's here in the hospital?" Karen nodded and pointed at the wall, "I know my cousin's voice, and that loud mouth has to be him, Naruto Namikaze."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own, distribute, or handle anything for Naruto or related articles, merchandise, or stories outside of this or anything I post up here on .**

**Summary: Based in an alternate modern-ish setting, various cities and countries will be used in this story. Characters will have their original birthdays, but with modern years. This is a Naruto band-fic, they will be from Rock to Punk, Tech to Heavy, leave comments on the comments page, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

_**Chapter Three: Old Friends and New Reunions?**_

Konohagakure Hospital, Konohagakure City, Fire County, Japan, August 8th 2010, 9:52 AM

Hinata finished helping Karen fill out her release forms and smiled at her, "There, that's ever thing you need to sign, I hope you feel better and don't need to come back anytime soon." Karen sighed, "You and me both, Hyuga-san. I think I'm gonna visit with Naruto before I leave." She said with a hint of happiness as she grabbed the rest of her things from the closet. "If you were his friend before, maybe you should visit him too, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you." She said as she lifted her bag onto her left shoulder and smiled at Hinata before waving her goodbye and leaving the room. Standing in the hall, she listened for Naruto, hearing him talking to someone in the room to her right she walked over to the door and reached for the handle as heard Shikamaru saying goodbye as he opened the door.

He opened the door and looked up, blinking at her "Karen?" he asked quietly as he stopped in front of her, her hand on his arm from her reaching for the door handle. She nodded and quickly pulled her hand away from his arm, "So, my loud mouth cousin is here, isn't he?" she asked to which Shikamaru only nodded. "Good, I haven't seen him in a while, how's he doing?" Shikamaru rubbed his neck, "Better than he should be considering what happened with Kabuto and Juugo." He said softly so Naruto wouldn't hear him. The brunette looked at the redhead and stepped aside, "Oh, sorry, I'm just heading home, I gotta run to the store for my mom, it was nice seeing you again, Karen." He commented as he started down the hall and waved at Sango as he left.

Karen stood there, watching Shikamaru leave as she blinked, 'What did they do to him?' she wondered as she opened the door and quietly stepped into the room. "Naruto, you still awake?" she called out as she stepped in enough to close the door behind her. He slowly sat up to look at the door and to see who was calling his name out, "Who's asking?" the blonde questioned her as she walked closer so he could see her, "Karen, is that you?" he asked as she nodded, a smile forming on their lips as she walked over and stood beside his bed, "How have you been?" she asked as she sat on the bed in front of him, "Aside from getting concussed by a snake and a tank, I'm great." He snickered as she thumped him on the forehead, "Ow, that fucking hurt Karen." She thumped him again, growling out "It's not funny Naruto, you know that." He sighed and looked down as she put her hand down, "So, what happened anyway? With Kabuto and Juugo." She asked him as he turned and laid back on the bed, "Nothing much, they attacked my on Sasuke's orders, then Sasuke showed up with Sakura on his hip like an attached lump, he wanted to 'thank' me as he put for leaving him the equipment needed for his new band." He closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his head as Karen stood up. "And by leaving for him, I guess you were left no choice but to leave it behind?" Naruto nodded and looked up at her when he opened his eyes, "Yea that's the gist of it, no problem though, I already have a plan on getting my dad's equipment back, even if they don't know it yet." Karen looked back at her cousin, "They? They who, Naruto?" she asked as she put her bag on the chair and opened it.

"Well, you already ran into part of my equipment retrieval team." He pointed out as he sat back up and adjusted the bed to lean against it. "You mean Shikamaru? Why would he help you get your stuff from Sasuke's house?" she wondered while looking through her bag, "Simple," Naruto responded, "He and Choji thought Sasuke and his little group were looking for them since Ino stopped being all obsessed about him." He answered as he heard the door open and a brunette haired teenage nurse come in, "Ah, I see you finally woke up. I'm Sango and I'm quickly covering for your regular nurse while she's busy with another patient down the hall." She said as she walked over to his bed and looked over the medical equipment, jotting down his readings. "If you're a cover nurse, who's my regular nurse then?" he asked her as she closed his chart and left it on the table while she searched for gloves. Sango knelt down and opened a cabinet, looking for a new box of gloves, she replied, "Her name is Hinata, she should be in soon, the other patient is elderly and required her attention at the moment." Naruto simply nodded and went back to talking with Karen who was brushing her hair.

She finished and put her brush back in her bag before closing it again, "Well, I better get home, I left my plants all alone since I didn't expect to be gone this long, they need watered and I need to clean the place up. You should come visit sometime, when mom died she left the entire building to me, so I have to play manager, heh." She laughed softly and lifted her bag back onto her shoulder, "I would love to visit you, but you know, I just never got your address." He said with a heavy layer of sarcasm in his voice as he looked at her. She chuckled nervously, swinging her bag under her arm enough to open the front zipper, "I knew I was always forgetting something, here you go." She took out a small notepad and pen, quickly writing down her address for him. He took the paper and read the address, "Is this a four or a nine?" he asked and pointed to the number, Karen groaned and took it back, making sure the address was correct before handing it back to him, "It was a nine, ok, a nine." Naruto nodded as he read the address again, "I got it, I got it, it's a nine." He snickered and said goodbye to his cousin before she left.

Naruto looked at Sango, who was now going over his blood pressure readings, "So, everything ok, Nurse Sango?" he asked as she sighed, "You know Naruto, I wish you'd remember your friends a little better." He looked at her confused as she grabbed his chart and hastily left the room, 'Remember my friends better? I didn't know I knew a Sango before today.' He thought to himself as she left. Shrugging he laid his bed back and relaxed, closing his eyes to take a nap as he listened to the news.

Konohagakure Hospital, Konohagakure City, Fire County, Japan, August 8th 2010, 12:23 PM

Gentle knocking came from the door of Naruto's hospital room as he slept, not receiving an answer the nurse opened the door and called out for Naruto, "Namikaze-san, are you awake?" the voice rang out, slightly stirring Naruto in his sleep. The nurse pushed the door open more, stepping into the room and turning the light on, "Namikaze-san?" she called out again as she closed the door. She looked down at the charts in her arms and looked at the dry-erase board on the wall next to her, making sure she was in the right room before continuing. 'Hmm, he must be asleep, that'll just make this easier on me.' She thought to herself as she walked over to the counter and placed the charts down, reaching over she took a pair of gloves from the box on the counter as she turned to see the unconscious blonde laying on the bed. Looking down at him, she mumbled aloud "Poor thing, whoever did this must've really hated him."

Naruto stirred again as she spoke, seeming to slowly waken. "Namikaze-san, are you awake now?" she asked as she sat on the chair next to his bed. Naruto only nodded as he tried to sit up, Hinata leaned over and put her hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down, "You need to relax, the pain medicine is wearing off." The blonde groaned laying back again as he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light as he looked around the room. "Wh-what time is it?" he asked as he tried to swallow, his mouth dry and sore. Hinata looked at the clock on the wall then back at Naruto, "Its 12:23 in the afternoon, Namikaze-san." She answered as she started around the bed and looked at the monitor attached to his heart. "It's Naruto, not Namikaze-san, alright?" he asked while he forced himself into a sitting position on the bed, "So, you're my real nurse or another covering nurse?" he looked over at her as she wrote down what the monitor was saying.

Hinata nodded, "Yes, I'm Hinata, I'm an intern nurse and you're Naruto Namikaze, aren't you?" it was Naruto's turn to nod as he yawned. "Well, Naruto, you can go home as late as tonight if the doctor ok's you." She said while picking the charts off of the counter as she turned to leave. "Ok, thanks…." He trailed off as he looked over at her, "You look really familiar, Hinata." She stopped walking and stood in her place, her feet seemingly rooted in place. "I don't know any Namikazes that I can think of, I'm sorry Naruto…." She said softly as she started to walk again, Naruto sighed, "What about Uzumakis?" he asked before she could reach the door. "I know of three, well I personally knew two, but I haven't seen the one since I was fourteen." She explained as she turned around and looked back at him, finally looking him in the eye. He looked back, staring into her pupil-less eyes, "And who was the other one you knew, if I may ask." Hinata huffed, lowering her arms and the charts as she spoke, "Not that I expect you to know, but her name was Kushina, she was the mother of the other that I knew."

Naruto just kept staring into Hinata's eyes, not looking away as he processed what she said. "How did you know her? She's been dead for six years." The blue haired nurse looked surprised, wondering how the blonde knew about Kushina, "I know because she was my mother's best friend, and her husband Minato, was my father's." She said with a bit of confidence. Naruto simply blinked, "Hinata Hyuga…?" he asked in a mumbling tone, as if trying to reassure himself as she heard him, "Yes, that's right…how did you know my last name?" Naruto slowly forced himself up, standing next to his bed as he used it as support to hold himself up. Seeing the blonde trying to stand, Hinata rushed to his side as he stumbled, putting his free arm over her shoulder to steady him. "You are mistaken if you think you never knew a Namikaze, Hyuga-san." Naruto said quietly, earning him a look of surprise from Hinata.

"What do you mean, I don't remember meeting a Namikaze before you today." She replied as she helped him stand, his head spinning from his concussion as he started to feel the effects of the medicine wearing off.

"Minato, his last name wasn't Uzumaki, it was Namikaze like mine." The blond told her as he shook his head, trying to clear it. "And he was a very successful man," he said with a smile as he remembered his father, "who died six years ago with his wife, Kushina Uzumaki while trying to save their son and his friends." Hinata looked up at the blonde as she processed what he was saying, nodding her head as if confirming what he said to be true. "How do you know that, Namikaze-san?" she simply asked as he started to stand straight on his own, the pain receding slowly into the depths of his head.

Naruto back at her and tried to smile again, "It's me, Naruto." He answered as he lifted his arm from her shoulder, stretching the sore muscles in his lower back. "I know you're Naruto, but how do you know so much about Kushina and her husband?" she asked again, starting to get frustrated at him. He groaned and sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'm their son, Naruto." He said as he pointed at himself, slowly as it started to sink into Hinata's head, she covered her mouth, "Wait, Naruto Uzumaki…? My Naruto…?" she mumbled just loud enough to catch his attention, "Your Naruto?" he tilted his head and rose an eyebrow as he listened to her. "What, no no, I didn't say that, did I?" she asked embarrassedly as she shook her head dismissively and as she looked down.

Hinata lifted her head back up to Naruto and starting blushing as he only nodded in response, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She said quietly as Naruto smiled at her, "Its fine, Hinata." He told her as he stood back up from the bed, "I'm kinda used to it..." He mumbled under his breath as he looked away from her. This caused Hinata to tilt her head a bit from his actions, "What are you used to exactly, Naruto?" she asked as she watched him stand up again. "Nothing really important Hinata, nothing important at all." He started to answer and walked to the small dresser in the room, "Just something that used to be a part of my life that won't be for much longer." Opening the top drawer he looked in and found it empty, groaning he slid the drawer closed and opened the second one drawer. Finding a pair of jeans he grabbed the material and lifted them out of the drawer and smirked, "Hinata, I'd like to file a complaint," she looked at him with a hint of confusion as he showed her the pants "I think the maid service is taking a break." He joked with her as he closed the drawer, slowly kneeling down he grabbed the handle of the third drawer, "What maid service?" she asked, not getting his joke as he opened the drawer, "Nothing, it was just a stupid joke, that's all."

The confused Hinata blinked as Naruto reached into the drawer and pulled out a small bag, "So, Jiraiya did bring me some clothes after all?" Naruto opened the bag and looked through the clothing, "Of course he had to bring me this old thing…." He said with a hint of annoyance as Hinata looked into the bag, she stifled a giggle as Naruto put the bag down and pulled out an old, faded bright orange sweat suit. "There's no way he actually brought this for me to wear." Hinata tried to hold another giggle back but failed and covered her mouth as she laughed at Naruto seeming misfortune. "Did you used to wear one like that back in school, Naruto?" she asked, all too much to Naruto's dismay as he nodded yes then let out a low sigh and mumbled under his breath, "Yes, and if that old pervert thought his bet against Tsunade was bad, just wait until I start to give him a little 'help' with his cooking when I get home, hehehe." He snickered evilly with a look of anger as he bared his teeth and grinded them together as someone knocked on the door of his hospital room.

'I wonder why anyone would show up at this time on a Sunday afternoon.' Naruto thought to himself as Hinata walked to the door and opened it slowly, peering out she looked into the hall and saw a bundle of flowers sitting on a cart next to the door. "There's some flowers here Nami- Naruto" Hinata corrected herself as she called out to Naruto and brought the flowers into his room, "Any clue who sent them, Naruto?" the blonde shook his head and sat back on the bed. Setting the flowers down, Hinata looked for a anything to show who may have sent them, "There's nothing here saying who may have sent them, someone at the nurses' station may of seen who dropped them off though. I'll go ask if anyone saw someone or not."

Naruto simply nodded his head in understanding as he looked the flower vase over, it appeared to be a common assortment to him, lilies and daisies, the occasional lilac and rose, but one flower stood out, it was tucked into the bottom on the assortment and stood out from the rest, as he leaned over to push the others out of the way, he noticed what kind of flower it was and he smiled to himself and he plucked the lone, violet colored flower from its place in the vase and brought it to his nose, taking a deep breath as he started to think back to the end of the last school year, 'Who else would have used a wolf's bane in a 'Get Well' flower vase than you, Ino the flower princess of Konohagakure.' He leaned back on the bed and smiled more at the memories.


End file.
